


You married an idiot

by ouatisbae



Series: Family Matters [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouatisbae/pseuds/ouatisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Regina's teenage daughter Vin is super sarcastic and isn't so easily impressed. So Emma tries to make her laugh. (The only character I own is Vin. I found the prompt on tumblr.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You married an idiot

"Come on Vin that was funny." Ma says laughing.

"Oh you mean the story I have heard a million times of how Mom turned Killian's hook into a feather duster and he chased you guys around with it. Yeah real funny." I say extremely unimpressed by what she found humorous.

"Honey just leave her alone she is obviously not gonna budge." Mom says with a sigh wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Okay kid, how about the time your Mom and I went on a date at the apartment and Grams walked in on us doing you know what. And she made this face that was a mixture of disgust and intrigue." Ma says with a challenging smile.

"Okay Ewwww. That was just really gross. I am your daughter, I may be 15 but I didn't need to know that story. That was a little much." I say face palming her attempt at making me laugh.

"Emma, what the hell? Not a story for our teenager to hear!" Mom says getting mad.

"Hmm. How about when your Grams and Gramps got into a fight about who could swaddle your uncle better and your Grams said he was a baby not a breakfast burrito." She says laughing at the story.

Even Mom laughed at this one and I just sighed frustrated and got out of my chair. "It was a valid effort guys but you have still failed to make me laugh." I say challenging them.

I walk up to my room and open up my laptop and opened up my messenger.

VSM: Hey my moms are being stupid again help me  
SL: My moms are being all lovey dovey  
VSM: My moms are trying to tell me stories to make me laugh and they just told me one about them getting caught by my grandmother while they were having sex  
SL: Oh god that is so gross  
VSM: Tell me about it

There is a knock at my door. 

VSM: Gotta go Sam my Moms want me to talk to them again I'm guessing  
SL: Okay ttyl

"Come in." I say closing the laptop and falling back onto the bed.

"I think I finally have a story." Ma says, Mom following close behind her as they walk into my room. 

"Here we go." I mutter sitting up looking at them.

"Did I tell you about the time your brother Henry and I walked in on Gram and Gramps doing you know. And all I could think of saying was 'I'm gonna go make some tacos.' At the time your brother had no idea and I just sat their scared and freaked out that even as an adult I still had to go through that terrible moment." She said face turning red and Mom laughing at her.

"Mom, you married an idiot." I say rolling my eyes again stifling a chuckle. There was no way she was getting the satisfaction out of this.

"Don't worry, I know." Mom says laughing at the fact I called Ma an idiot.

"You know what I know how to make you laugh. It worked when you were little so maybe it will work now." She says with an evil look in her eyes.

She lunges forward and tickles me. I can't help myself anymore and I give in. Then Mom joins in and they are both tickling me.

"Okay. Okay. You got me. You win." I say trying to wiggle my way free of their grasp.

"See Gina I told you I would win." She says kissing Mom. 

"Eww. Again." I say taking this chance to slip away from their grasp.

Mom looks to me and whispers "I'll make this up to you later honey." She kisses the top of my head.

I smile and give Mom a hug. Ma gives a pout when I don't hug her too. So I stand and jump into her arms like I did as a child. She laughs.

"I mean I know you're really small for your age but don't you think that you're a bit old for this." 

Mom laughs too. Just a normal day in the Swan-Mills house.

**Author's Note:**

> the person Vin messages is ruby and belle's daughter who I named sam.


End file.
